


You Are In Love

by AngstandPizzaRolls



Series: Breaking my own heart with videos [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, Season/Series 03, Taylor Swift - Freeform, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstandPizzaRolls/pseuds/AngstandPizzaRolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid inspired by Taylor Swift's You Are In Love</p><p>One look, dark room<br/>Meant just for you<br/>Time moved too fast<br/>You play it back<br/>Buttons on a coat<br/>Lighthearted joke<br/>No proof, not much<br/>But you saw enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> I'm just and avid fan of BBC Sherlock and Taylor Swift and any time I can combine the two I'll take advantage of.

or

https://vimeo.com/132377985


End file.
